The Unlikely X-Men Characters Page
WARNING! THIS PAGE CONTAINS SO MANY SPOILERS THAT IT ISN'T EVEN FUNNY! FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ACTUALLY WANT TO READ "THE UNLIKELY X-MEN" AND EXPERIENCE THE PLOT TWISTS/ SURPRISES, THEN I SUGGEST YOU DO NOT VIEW THIS CHARACTER PAGE! ---- ² Indicates Super Power that can be shared with others by contact/ association (†) Indicates deceased by the end of Book 6 (◊) Indicates a character who has been "pronounced" dead at least one or more times __TOC__ Main Characters 'Katherine Ann Pryde' Codename: Shadowcat Other Aliases: Phantom Ninja, Dendera, Shade, Spider-Cat, Golgotha Ages: : Age in Book 1: 15 : Age in Book 2: 16 : Age in Book 3: 17-18 : Age in Book 4: 18-20 (◊) : Age in Book 5: 20-33 (technically) : Age in Book 6: 42-56 (technically) : Age in Book 7: Only Mentioned Powers/ Abilities: Phasing/Passing through solid objects :Enables: Air-Walking, Brain-Tinkering, Immunity to Mind Control, and Disruption to Technology ² Physical Attributes: : Height: 5'2'' - 5' 4'' : Weight: 115lbs - 130lbs : Eye Color: Hazel : Hair Color: Curly Brunette : Skin Color: Pale Team Affiliations: X-Men, TYRANT's Acolytes, Dragon Warriors, New Acolytes (leader), Excalibur, Team Spiderman, SHIELD Family: Carmen Pryde (father), Theresa Pryde (mother), Robert Pryde (brother), Piotr Rasputin (husband), Mikhail Rasputin (brother-in-law)(◊), Illyana Rasputin (sister-in-law), Alexandra Rasputin (mother-in-law)(†), Nikolai Rasputin (father-in-law)(†), Logan Rasputin (son), Cort Rasputin (son)(◊), Terrin Rasputin (daughter), Lockheed (life-long companion)(◊), Unnamed Grandparents 'Mikaela Dee Lainley' Codename: BoomBoom Other Aliases: Chaos Ages: : Age in Book 1: 16 : Age in Book 2: 17 : Age in Book 3: 18-19 : Age in Book 4: 19-21 : Age in Book 5: 21-34 (technically) : Age in Book 6: 43-57 (technically) : Age in Book 7: Only Mentioned Powers/ Abilities: Generates Plasma Bombs from her Hands :Enables: Bombs of all Sizes/Strengths, Mild Resistance to Intense Heat, Practical Radiation Detection Physical Attributes: : Height: 5'4'' - 5' 5'' : Weight: 120lbs - 145lbs : Eye Color: Mint : Hair Color: Blonde; once dyed Black : Skin Color: Pale Team Affiliations: X-Men, New Acolytes, Razor's Thugs, The Dementors Family: Jonathan Baron (father)(†), Babs Lainley (mother), Brady Perkins (half-brother), Kaine Gradey (husband), Richard Gradey (grandfather-in-law)(†), Mable (foster-sister-in-law), Kiel Gradey (son)(◊), Minnette Gradey (daughter), Madelyn Worthington (daughter-in-law), Axi-Tun (son-in-law) 'Piotr Nikoliavitch Rasputin' Codename: Colossus Other Aliases: None Ages: : Age in Book 1: 17 : Age in Book 2: 18 : Age in Book 3: 19-20 : Age in Book 4: 20-22 : Age in Book 5: 22-35 (technically) : Age in Book 6: 44-58 (technically) : Age in Book 7: Only Mentioned Powers/ Abilities: Transforms his Skin into Impenetrable Steel :Enables: Super-Strength, Intense Durability, Impervious to Harm, Resilient to the Elements Physical Attributes: : Height: 6'7''; 7' 5'' (when transformed) : Weight: 250lbs - 500lbs : Eye Color: Sapphire Blue; Silver (when transformed) : Hair Color: Black : Skin Color: Pale; Metal (when transformed) Team Affiliations: X-Men, New Acolytes, Enforcers "органов" (leader), NYPD Family: Nikolai Rasputin (father)(†), Alexandra Rasputin (mother)(†), Mikhail Rasputin (brother)(◊), Illyana Rasputin (sister), Katherine Pryde (wife)(◊), Carmen Pryde (father-in-law), Theresa Pryde (mother-in-law), Robert Pryde (brother-in-law), Logan Rasputin (son), Cort Rasputin (son)(◊), Terrin Rasputin (daughter) 'Jane Alissa Cross' Codename: LifeSaver Other Aliases: None Ages: : Age in Book 1: 17 : Age in Book 2: 18 : Age in Book 3: 19-20 : Age in Book 4: 20-22 : Age in Book 5: 22-35 (technically) : Age in Book 6: 44-58 (technically) : Age in Book 7: Only Mentioned Powers/ Abilities: Golden Healing Abilities/ Flight ² :Enables: Invulnerability, Invincibility, Unlimited Stamina, Lava-like Healing Agent emitted from hands. Physical Attributes: : Height: 5'6''; 5' 7'' : Weight: 117lbs - 125lbs : Eye Color: Green; White (rare transformation) : Hair Color: Blonde; Lighter (rare transformation) : Skin Color: Pale; Gold (rare transformation) Team Affiliations: X-Men, New X-Men Family: General Cross (father)(†), Evelyn Cross (mother), Joshua Cross (brother), Warren Worthington (husband), Reginald Worthington(estranged father-in-law), Garret Worthington (brother-in-law), Madelyn Worthington (daughter), James Worthington (son), Kiel Gradey (son-in-law)(◊), Kelly Simms (daughter-in-law) 'Warren Shane Worthington' Codename: Angel Other Aliases: Wing (never caught on) Ages: : Age in Book 1: 18 : Age in Book 2: 19 : Age in Book 3: 20-21 : Age in Book 4: 21-23 : Age in Book 5: 23-36 (technically) : Age in Book 6: 45-59 (technically) : Age in Book 7: Only Mentioned Powers/ Abilities: Angelic Wings/ Flight ² :Enables: Ability to withstand High Altitudes and Cold Temperatures, Wings offer Shield-like Protection Physical Attributes: : Height: 5'8''; 6' 0'' : Weight: 150lbs - 160lbs : Eye Color: Blue : Hair Color: Blonde : Skin Color: Pale Team Affiliations: X-Men, New X-Men (leader), New Mutants (Professor) Family: Reginald Worthington(estranged father), Unnamed Mother, Garret Worthington (brother), Jane Cross (wife), Evelyn Cross (mother-in-law), Joshua Cross (brother-in-law), Madelyn Worthington (daughter), James Worthington (son), Kiel Gradey (son-in-law)(◊), Kelly Simms (daughter-in-law) 'Thei Nguyen' Codename: Ninja Other Aliases: Assassin Ages: : Age in Book 1: 16 : Age in Book 2: 17 : Age in Book 3: 18-19 : Age in Book 4: 19-21 : Age in Book 5: 21-34 (technically) : Age in Book 6: 42-(†) : Age in Book 7: Only Mentioned Powers/ Abilities: Teleportation ² :Enables: Heightened Agility, Sharper Reflexes Physical Attributes: : Height: 5'6''; 5' 8'' : Weight: 155lbs - 161lbs : Eye Color: Brown; Red (under mind control) : Hair Color: Black : Skin Color: Asian-Tan Team Affiliations: X-Men, TYRANT's Acolytes, New Acolytes Family: Mr. Nguyen (father), Mrs. Nguyen (mother), Hana Nguyen (sister), Jole Allore (ex-wife), Lance Nguyen (son), Devon Nguyen (son), Juanita (maid), Quinn Lei (daughter-in-law), Brittany Lefeaou (daughter-in-law) 'Todd Xavier Barkley' Codename: Cerebrum Other Aliases: Epic, Captain Britain, Professor Ages: : Age in Book 1: 35 : Age in Book 2: 36 : Age in Book 3: 37-38 (◊) : Age in Book 4: 38-40 : Age in Book 5: 40-53 : Age in Book 6: 62-(†) : Age in Book 7: 14-35 Powers/ Abilities: Psychic ² :Enables: Flight, Telepathy, Mind-Reading, Telekinesis, Force Fields, Visions Physical Attributes: : Height: 6'5'' : Weight: 257lbs : Eye Color: Ice-Blue; Red (as Epic) : Hair Color: Blonde; Faded (as Epic); Gray (when older) : Skin Color: Pale; Ash Gray (as Epic) Team Affiliations: X-Men (leader), New X-Men (leader), New Mutants (Professor), Excalibur (field-leader), Former Scientist/Geneticist, Former Archaeology Crew Member Family: Deceased Parents (†), Guinevere Hotch (wife)(◊) 'Guinevere Elena Barkley (Hotch)' Codename: Guinevere Other Aliases: Gwen Ages: : Age in Book 1: 35 : Age in Book 2: 36 : Age in Book 3: 37-38 (◊) : Age in Book 4: 38-40 : Age in Book 5: 40-53 : Age in Book 6: 62-76 : Age in Book 7: 17-35 Powers/ Abilities: Protection :Enables: Unknown Physical Attributes: : Height: 5'7'' : Weight: 120lbs : Eye Color: Topaz Brown : Hair Color: Blonde; Gray (when older) : Skin Color: Pale Team Affiliations: Former Archaeology Crew Member, Former Ethics Professor, X-Men (den mother), Excalibur Family: Deceased Parents (†), Quincy (Uncle)(†), Todd Barkley (husband)(◊)(†) Secondary Characters 'Lockheed' 'Logan' 'Kaine Gradey' 'Morgan Moonstar' 'Kurt Wagner' 'Illyana Nikolievna Rasputin' 'Elizabeth Grey' 'Jacob Russell' 'Henry McCoy' 'Garret Scott Worthington' 'Emma Frost' 'Wallace Jones' 'Cody Collins' 'Brady Perkins' Third Ranking 'Jean Amanda Grey' 'Sandy Xi' 'Marissa Lucas' 'D’Shaela Mackie' 'David Darring' 'Amy Baylor' 'Francis McSemas' 'Troy Manuell' 'Laura Kinney' 'Ororo Monroe' 'Abigale Brand' 'Nick Fury' 'Natasha Romanov' 'Laynia Petrovina' 'Dmitri Buckharin' 'Peter Parker' 'Tony Stark' 'Bobby Drake' 'Amanda Sefton' 'Patrick Wisdom' 'Entity' Millennium X 'Logan Piotrvitch Rasputin' 'Cort Lucas Piotrvitch Rasputin' 'Terrin Beverly Piotrevna Rasputin' 'Kiel Xavier Gradey' 'Minnette Brynn Gradey' 'Madelyn Marie Worthington' 'James "Jimmy" Maxwell Worthington' 'Garret Alexander "Alex" Worthington' 'Edward Russell' 'Lance Carell Nguyen' 'Devon Pierre Nguyen' 'Princess Andrea Wagner' Villains 'TYRANT' 'Oblivion' 'Epic' See: Todd Barkley 'White Queen' See: Emma Frost 'The Sorority Sisters' 'Hemorrhage' 'Razor' See: Kaine Gradey 'Razor's Thugs' 'Chaos' See: Mikaela Lainley 'Eradicator' See: Cody 'Phantom' See: Katherine Pryde 'Assassin' See: Thei Nguyen 'Magik' See: Illyana Rasputin 'Ultimatum' 'Zabadorin' 'Bug' 'Werewolf By Night' See: Jacob Russell 'Aghane' 'Richard Kelly' 'Massacre' See: Mikhail Rasputin Other Characters 'Polyglot' 'Vision' 'Dojo' 'Pite' 'Minute' 'Daphne' 'Thor' 'Vesuvus' 'Ouragon' 'Richard Gradey' 'The President' 'Captain America' 'The Queen of England' 'The Russian President' 'Tilde Soames' Category:X-Men